Huehuetlatolli
by Seiryu Hiro
Summary: ¿A dónde iré yo, pues? El Reino del Misterio aguarda mi llegada; pero tú, antes de que parta, debes escuchar, ¡Que no se marchiten las flores en la tierra! Aclaraciones dentro.


_¡Hola a todos! :3_

_Se siente tan bien poder subir algo nuevo TTwTT_

_Primero que nada tengo que decirles de donde surgió esta idea: Esta yo vagando por la biblioteca de la Universidad buscando algo interesante para leer, y después de muchos días de buscar, encontré un libro de cultura prehispánica en el que hablaban de "Flor y Canto", la expresión filosófica prehispánica y me volví a enamorar -porque ya lo había visto en la prepa- así que, inspirada por ellos salió este fic ¡que espero les guste! :D_

_Al final pondré los términos que están en nahuatl (solo algunos porque sino...pa que les cuento XD) y para otras aclaraciones, este diccionario:_

_AULEX - Diccionario Náhuatl (aquí pueden ver el significado por palabra) ;3_

_Imagen de portada - Hakuzu (en deviantArt)_

_Sin más, se los dejo. OwO_

* * *

.

Estás aquí. Tan frágil, tan pequeño, _kakauakauitl _mío, prueba de nuestro linaje, encarnación de nuestro destino.

Óyeme, escucha esta mi historia:

Largo fue el camino recorrido, larga fue la búsqueda, largos fueron los días, las noches desde _Aztlán_; el _Dador de vida_ nos trajo aquí, contigo, y tú, como habiendo habitado un sueño, despertaste.

Más no hay despertar placentero en vivir, ni alegría; se sufre, hay dolor y penas. Diferentes del resto, tú y yo, condenados a vivir más allá de la vida y del mismísimo _Reino del Misterio._

Así pues, escúchame:

Ni _in teteo_, ni los _macehuales_, podrán cambiar el rumbo designado. ¡Cuánta verdad son las palabras de los _tlamatinime_! ¡Cuán corta es la primavera¡ ¡Cuán rápido se marchitan las flores! ¡Cuán rápido se terminan los cantos!

Las inmensas nubes llegadas del mar trajeron consigo a la tormenta; fatal aparición fue la suya, avance destructor, inútil fue el _macuahuitl_ y el _átlatl_, el _tlahuitolli_ y el _tekpatl_.

Nuestra gloria, infinito esplendor, absorbida en la guerra; guerra que amamos, de temor ha llenado los corazones de los hombres, y aquellos que de fuera vienen devastan con imparable ímpetu; son nuestros, pues, los cuerpos que han de caer entre flores.

Precioso es el jade, verde plumaje de quetzal; lo veo en los ojos de ese hombre, piel blanca como las estrellas; no veo en ellos la belleza del jade, no veo en ellos la magnificencia del quetzal; ¿Es él, falso dios, quien ha de acallar los cantos?

_Mikitlatsontekilok in xóchitl._

_Mikitlatsontekilok in caícatl._

Pero, tú, _youalejekatl _mío, _itskoskatl_ mío, _noyes_, tú seguirás aquí cuando me haya ido al _Reino de Misterio_.

Ve, pues; oye, entiende:

No hay lugar en esta tierra libre de dolor, cansancio, sufrimiento; no para nosotros. Más no llores, _chikitl _mío, que el _Dador de vida_ responde con burla; no te entristezcas ni sufras por temores vanos.

Duerme, sueña, mi _piltsintli_; ¿a dónde habré ido yo cuando despiertes? Allá en donde ha de cumplirse _in ometilistli_.

Nuestra tristeza, llegada _iuikpa Jispania_, se enlaza a algo precioso: Tú, _konetl_; _Mexiko_.

¿Qué has de hacer entonces,_ tlakamekayotl _mío?

No dejes en silencio morir el canto; ¡permanece! Pues lejos estás del _Mictlán_; he visto tu_ ixtli_,_ yólotl, _¡Oh, espíritu guerrero!; y así lo sé, ¡levántate! Que son estos tus cimientos, ¡que no se marchiten las flores en la tierra¡

¡Que no se marchite tu alma!

_Nimitstlasojtla noixuijtli_…

…

…

…

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del Imperio, cayendo, tibia, sobre la frente del niño que dormía plácidamente entre mantas y pieles. Ajeno totalmente a todo cuanto lo rodeaba, al hombre que, observándolo, suplicaba a los Dioses protegerlo del hombre de mirada de Jade. De aquel llamado _España_.

Fuera, los gritos, la sangre y la muerte se mezclaban como en tantas otras veces, como era tan habitual para él; sin embargo, esa no era una de tantas veces. Aquel era el final. Su final.

Ataviado para el _arte_ de amaba, Azteca se levantó, pedernal en mano y su porte característico, delator de su posición en aquella tierra: El imperio guerrero. El Imperio de los hijos del quinto sol.

― Conque estás aquí.

― ¿En que otro lugar sino? ―Se volvió para mirar al hombre que, de pie en umbral de la pequeña estancia, sostenía su alabarda. Su rostro, iluminado por la pobre luz que penetraba en el lugar, estaba cubierto de suciedad y sangre, y en sus ojos verdes brillaba una ambición insaciable. Él era el hombre que, engañando a su gente, engañándolo a él, lo había derrotado.― Además, ya es tarde para decirte que no eres bienvenido.

― ¡Tenias opciones! ―le espetó España― ¡¿Por qué escoger esto?!

_Así lo dictó el Dador de Vida._

― Mi corazón quiere la muerte a filo de obsidiana ―recitó el Imperio. La admiración se extendió en el corazón del ibérico, velado únicamente por el miedo que la mirada carmesí del azteca le infundía. Lo tenía claro: de no haber pisado nunca esas tierras, aquel hombre podría haberse expandido a tal grado de superar al mismísimo Imperio romano. No obstante, ahí estaba, y no había marcha atrás.―. Sólo esto quiere mi corazón: la muerte en la guerra…

― Que sea así entonces.

Y atacó.

...

…

…

Lo encontró. Lo vio dormir estremeciéndose entre sueños. El niño estaba tumbado sobre un revoltijo de esas exquisitas telas y pieles trabajadas, ignorante de lo que junto a su lecho había ocurrido, ignorante del cuerpo inerte del que ahora el español lo alejaba cargándolo en brazos.

España le dio la espalda al cuerpo, centrando su atención en el niño. Su _Nueva España_.

El infante era casi idéntico al Imperio caído, y por un momento, ese hecho hizo temer al español. ¿Crecería acaso para ser igual que su antepasado?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, y con el pequeño contra su pecho, abandonó el lugar.

_..._

_Nimitstlasojtla inon tetlakauilili_

_ma tlakatl ti tepetlakpayotl miyotl_

_nech katl tlalelchiualistli nech_

_neyoliximachilistli se sitlalxonekuili_

_aikmikini itech nikampa tetonali_.

_._

_Te amo esa es le herencia_

_que me da tu persona. eres_

_cumbre de luz en mi existencia_

_y un reproche inefable en mi_

_conciencia y una estela inmortal_

_dentro de mi alma._

_._

* * *

_Huehuetlatolli_ - "la antigua palabra" Eran discursos que los mayores decían a los más jóvenes (maestros a estudiantes y padres a hijo(a)s

_Aztlán_ - Es el lugar de donde se dice partieron los Aztecas en busca de lo que luego sería México-Tenochtitlan

El_ Dador de Vida_ es algo así como el dios supremo, y el _Reino del Misteri_o se refiere al _Mictlán_ (osea la tierra de los muertos)

_Macehuales - _"fruto de la penitencia" Se refiere a los humanos, que en la cosmogonía mexica surgieron gracias a la penitencia de los dioses.

_Tlamatinime _- Los sabios

_Mikitlatsontekilok in xóchitl. __Mikitlatsontekilok in caícatl.- "_Condenada a muerte la flor. Condenado a muerte el canto" (No sé si está bien porque solo usé un diccionario nahuatl) TTwTT

_Ixtli_,_ yólotl -_ "rostro y corazón" para los mexicas, el "rostro" es la personalidad del individuo, lo que muestra al mundo y el "corazón" es el mostrarse dinámico compartiendo deseos y anhelos con la comunidad es la esencia de lo que somos realmente y como la manifestamos.

_Nimitstlasojtla noixuijtli -_ "Te amo nieto mío"

P.D: Me encuentro trabajando en otros fic, principalmente one-shots y espero subirlos pronto :3

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews? OwO


End file.
